


The Taming Of A Cat

by Ribbonlette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relantionship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo got a cat and it hates Izaya and that is not acceptable. And so Izaya has decided that he is going to tame the demon, even if it costs his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming Of A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I have horrible writers block so take this thing from forever ago that I forget I even wrote. I promise I'm working on "Gods are Fragile" it's just slow going rn.

Apparently, Shizuo obtained a cat.

Izaya wasn't expecting this, to be honest. He had never thought of Shizuo as being one to get a pet, but now that he was forced to think about it, it made perfect sense. Shizuo always was one to want companionship without all the talking. A cat made perfect sense.

Izaya loathed it. 

Now, normally, Izaya didn't mind animals. He rather enjoyed cats in fact, as they are typically so independent. They don't need to be walked or bathed. They may beg for attention sometimes but they were relatively quiet and non-intrusive. One could merely coexist with a cat.

But this cat- this demonic cat that Shizuo picked up out of some alley somewhere- this cat hated Izaya. And so in turn Izaya hated the cat. How could he not when it chewed up his expensive shoes and got hair all over his clothes and hissed and scratched at him any chance it got. It was a white fluff ball but it was scraggly and mean to everyone except Shizuo. 

Then there came the day that it decided to jump on the bed as Shizuo was just pressing a second finger into Izaya. It landed on Izaya's head, causing them both to jump and Izaya to yelp painfully. The damned cat then sprinted in circles around the bed as fast as it could before dashing out of the room. Izaya was left with long, shallow scratches all over his chest and three on his face. Shizuo didn't have a single mark, as the cat had been sure to avoid him.

Izaya had nearly strangled the poor thing right then and there.

\----

Shizuo loved that cat however, so Izaya eventually came to terms with the fact that he was going to have to befriend the little demon. With this in mind, he went out to the pet store and bought feather toys, little stuffed mice, a bag of treats, and catnip. The catnip he stuck in his pocket, wondering what it was about a little bit of dried leaves that cats liked so much.

Then again, humans seem to enjoy dried leaves as well, so he supposed it made sense, in a way.

When he got to Shizuo's apartment that day Izaya breezed right past him and instead went in search of the cat. He found it laying on the couch, glaring reproachfully at him.

"Shizu-chan. I'm going to seduce your little demon."

"Her name is Pudding-chan, flea. And she's not a demon, she's a cat."

"That's the part of my sentence you take issue with?"

Izaya just rolled his eyes and took out the bag of treats. He shook it some first, trying to get a reaction from the cat. He got nothing except a huff from Shizuo. Ripping open the bag he pulled one treat out and moved to kneel next to the couch, staring the cat down. She didn't flinch. Tentatively, Izaya held out the treat. 

At first, there was no reaction. But then Pudding-chan pounced forward and latched onto Izaya's hand, biting the treat as well as a good portion of Izaya's fingers. Izaya yelped and cursed. The cat quickly took the treat and had disappeared before anyone could react beyond that.

After a brief silence, Shizuo burst out laughing. Izaya just glared at him and stood up.

"Shut up! I will get it to like me!"

\----

From there, it became a challenge. Izaya would bring the cat treats and catnip and toys, trying to get her to play with him at least. Or even just sit on the opposite side of the couch without attacking him; that would be nice. Soon Izaya was coming over at least three times a week to see the cat, sometimes even when Shizuo was at work. He had bandages all over his hands and arms from scratches.

After two months, all his work finally paid off.

"Shizu-chan! Quick- before it goes back to hating me- come here!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and moved over to where Izaya was sitting on the couch. "What is it, Izaya? Did Pudding-chan get your ha... oh."

Izaya grinned proudly and a bit smugly up at Shizuo. Pudding-chan was curled up in his lap, fast asleep. He wasn't petting her, worried that if he touched her he's lose a finger this time.

"I tamed the beast! She will now accept treats without scratching or biting me and will sleep on my lap! I haven't felt this accomplished since the first time I tamed you!"

"You never tamed me; I'm not some kind of animal, flea." Shizuo reached out and flicked Izaya's forehead, scowling. But even he had to admit that this was quite the feat. Pudding-chan was fast asleep and looked perfectly content. And with a cat curled up in his lap, Shizuo had to admit that Izaya looked pretty cute. 

It was rare that Izaya seemed so tame and relaxed however. Izaya was usually as high strung as Pudding-chan herself. After a moment of just watching Izaya look down excitedly at the cat, Shizuo sighs and moves to sit beside him. As soon as he does, Pudding-chan wakes up and moves over onto Shizuo's lap.

"Hey! You stole my cat!" Izaya pouts, annoyed that the cat would abandon him so quickly. Shizuo just smirks and leans over to give Izaya a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh hush. You sound just like the cat with all your yowling."

"So rude!"   



End file.
